ABSTRACT Biology is predicted to be the major source of scientific innovation in the 21st century in much the same way that innovation in the 20th century was driven by physics. Modern high throughput biology, in tum, is dependent upon innovation in computational biology and bioinformatics. If the US is to maintain our leadership position in science and technology members of our population from all regions and from all constituents of our society must be educated in the science that will drive innovation and our economy. The Mid-South Computational Biology and Bioinformatics Society, MCBIOS, is professional society that aims to enable a rich professional environment where established professionals, young postdoctoral scientists and students can fully participate and interact. MCBIOS was founded in 2003 with the goal of bringing together researchers and students from throughout the region to promote research within a union of biology and computation. The annual conference fosters networking and collaboration as well as promotes professional development. From senior researchers to post-doctoral fellows and students, MCBIOS provides a peer-environment for presenting their research by poster, platform and/or publication. MCBIOS assumes responsibility for stimulating interest and improving education through opportunities in cutting edge research in computational biology and bioinformatics in the region, though we reach out beyond current boundaries. Funding is requested to support the MCBIOS annual conference related activities, including travel and accommodation expenses for keynote speakers, student poster and presentation awards, student travel grants, and student-related conference activities, and workshops.